Conventional models and inspection jigs have been formed of materials such as natural wood, rigid polyurethane foams, and synthetic wood (e.g. foamed polyurethane molded articles produced by foaming a mixture of a bisphenol A alkylene oxide adduct, aliphatic polyol, aromatic polyisocyanate, and a dehydrating agent by a mechanical froth method) (see Patent Literature 1, for example).